Satu Cinta
by hecate0o
Summary: Ruka akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk mengajak Mikan kencan… Hadiah untuk semua yang sudah nunggu kelanjutan Prisoner   Enjoy! bukan RukaxMikan tapi lebih ke one-sided love Ruka to Mikan..


**Satu Cinta**

A Gakuen Alice One-Shot

Rated: K+

Summary: Ruka akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk mengajak Mikan kencan… Settingnya bukan di Alice Academy, seakan-akan mereka murid di sebuah sekolah swasta biasa tanpa ada intrik Alice.. hadiah untuk semua yang sudah nunggu kelanjutan Prisoner^^ Enjoy!

* * *

Maaf ya, kalo pairingnya bukan Natsume-Mikan. Soalnya karakternya lebih cocok buat Ruka. Tenang aja, ampe mati, aku tetep Natsume-Mikan kok!

_Ruka benar-benar tidak percaya Mikan mengiyakan ajakannya. Mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya gemetaran karena senang , dan wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia menatap mata Mikan erat-erat. Sungguhkah hal ini terjadi padanya?_

_Mimpi apa semalam sampai ia mendapat hadiah semenakjubkan ini?_

"…_Ka-kalau begitu di taman dekat sekolah jam 10. Umm, sampai ketemu besok! Aku.. aa… Bye, Mikan-chan!" otaknya tidak dapat membuat kalimat dengan benar. Ruka benar-benar bahagia sampai-sampai ia merasa hewan-hewan di sekitarnya menari-nari, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang melimpahnya._

_Mikan tertawa kecil. Ia senang bisa membuat sahabatnya bahagia. "Bai~k. Jam 10 di taman! Dadaaaaah!" ia melesat hilang dari hadapan Ruka seperti sebuah burung mungil._

Ruka duduk terbengong-bengong di ayunan di taman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Beberapa detik sekali, ia mengecek arloji silver terbarunya. Jam 9:32, kira-kira setengah jam lagi Mikan akan datang.

Mikan, gadis yang ia impi-impikan menjadi kekasihnya, cintanya.

Satu cinta yang hinggap di masa remaja kala hatinya bagaikan padang rumput.

Dan di tengah-tengah padang tersebut, sekuntum bunga mekar, sebuah warna baru di tengah kehijauan.

Oh, betapa keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Mikan mengiyakan ajakan kencannya, bukan Natsume! Ia memang sahabatnya tapi, maaf saja, kalau sudah menyangkut urusan cinta, ia pun tidak rela mengalah. Ia punya harga diri sebagai lelaki.

_Baju, ok. Rambut, ok! Dompet, ok! Plan kencan, ok! All complete!_

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini saat memilih baju. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa seperti perempuan. Untung saja, ia tidak memberi tahu ibunya bahwa ia akan berkencan dengan Mikan, yang sering ia ceritakan. Terakhir kali, ia mengundang Mikan ke rumahnya bersama dua penganggu—silakan, tebak siapa itu— ibunya bertingkah heboh. Ruka ingat ekspresi tidak tahan Mikan ketika ibunya menanyakan ratusan pertanyaan. Ibunya juga berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Mikan dan menganggu saat Mikan mengobrol dengan Natsume.

_Untuk yang satu itu, aku berterima kasih._

Akibat petualangannya yang tidak penting ke dunia khayalan, ia kini lupa mau bersikap seperti apa di depan Mikan nanti. Ekspresi apa yang bagusnya ia tampilkan. Ia sibuk sendiri. Ruka bangkit dari ayunan lalu berjalan kesana-kemari karena cemas.

Jam 10:02.

"RUUKA-PYOOON! Maaf aku terlambat!" Gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu berlari ke arahnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Ruka melihat wajah gadis yang kehabisan napas karena berlari namun tetap memancarkan senyum inosennya, hal yang membuat dirinya masuk dalam pesonanya. Ia memakai setelan dress polkadot selutut yang menurutnya sangat manis. Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ruka.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Hatinya berdegup kencang, mengindahkan perintahnya untuk tenang. Ia belum siap menghadapi gadis ini. Ia tak akan pernah siap.

"M-mari kita pergi!" Ruka berbalik membelakanginya, takut Mikan menyadari kegugupannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia sadar kalau kelakuannya tidak sopan terhadap perempuan.

Dengan gerakan yang seperti robot, ia kembali menghadap Mikan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mikan mengamatinya sejenak lalu memamerkan senyumnya sebelum ia mengenggam telapak tangan si pemuda yang sedikit gemetar.

Ruka malu-malu menarik Mikan ke sebelahnya. Ia membalas senyuman Mikan. Senyuman saat seorang anak kecil diberi permen lollipop ukuran besar. Dengan gugup, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat perhentian bus.

_Aku terlihat bodoh._

Ia mengakuinya. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat berada di samping Mikan daripada berada di samping orang terpintar sejagad raya. Cinta membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, orang linglung, orang buta, dan yang pasti orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Cintanya itu kini ia genggam sepenuh hati.

* * *

Rasanya, tidak salah kalau ia berkata hatinya dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang ciptaan Mikan. Kenangannya dipenuhi confetti beraneka rasa dan warna yang dibuat oleh Mikan. Pikirannya penuh dengan setiap cuplikan tentang Mikan yang disaksikannya sendiri. Bahkan saat ini, di dalam sebuah bioskop yang memutar film percintaan, ia merasa hero di film tersebut adalah ia dan heroinenya adalah Mikan.

Ruka melirik gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan karena adegan sedih dalam film tersebut, ingin sekali, ia mengusap air matanya, memeluknya, menenangkannya, menciumnya…

_Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? _Ruka kembali bersemu merah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikan tapi sedetik kemudian ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke gadis tersebut. Akibat pikiran barusan, ia memandang bibir kemerahan Mikan.

_Sepertinya lembut. Bagaimana rasanya apabila aku menyentuhkan bibirku di sana?_

"Ruka? Ada apa?" Mikan menyadari tatapan intens yang diberikan Ruka padanya.

_Bagaimana kalau kudekat wajahku padanya? Ia tidak akan marah…_

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ruka merogoh sakunya cepat-cepat, mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan lalu tanpa sadar menyeka air mata di wajah Mikan. Sedetik kemudian, ia teringat. Ia lalu menyodorkan saputangan tersebut. "Ini."

Untung saja, penerangan yang minim, membuat ekspresi wajahnya kurang terlihat. Mikan tidak tahu segelisah apa ia di hadapannya saat ini. Mikan kembali fokus menikmati tayangan film setelah membisikkan seuntai kata terima kasih.

Napasnya kembali terhenti saat pikirannya menerawang tentang ciuman dalm imajinasinya dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon, lihat! Misaki-senpai jadi model di majalah!" Mikan memperlihatkan halaman sebuah majalah fashion remaja. Benar saja, senior mereka itu mengisi beberapa halaman dan memakai berbagai baju dengan style yang berbeda-beda.

Saat ini, mereka berada di sudut sebuah toko buku di sebuah mall. Mikan mengajaknya berputar-putar ke berbagai tempat. Mereka bersenda gurau, tertawa, mengahbiskan waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan.

"Ah, benar. Kasihan, Tsubasa-senpai, ia belum sempat menyatakan pada Misaki-senpai…" Ruka ikut mengomentari.

"Eh? Apanya? Aaah, aku ingin seperti Misaki-senpai, cantik dan dewasa, model fashion…." Mikan mendesah. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.

_You shall not worry. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful person.

* * *

_

"Ruukaaa-pyooon! Sini! Sini!" Mikan menariknya menuju took yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai boneka. Ia memandang tumpukan boneka tersebut seperti sebuah istana.

Ruka tertawa pelan. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh gadis lincah ini. Bagaimana matanya membesar saat ia melihat boneka binatang kesukaannya. Bagaimana badannya gemetar saat ia diperbolehkan memegang benda tersebut. Bagaimana ia emgucapkan berbagai perasaan tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan buta oleh cahaya penuh kepolosan yang dipancarkan gadis ini.

"Ruka-pyon, lihat! Ini Natsume!" Mikan mengambil boneka kucing bermata merah berkilat seukuran telapak tangan.

Boneka kucing itu benar-benar memandangnya tajam seperti Natsume. Ruka tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia membayangkan Natsume berubah menjadi kucing di depannya.

"Lalu, lalu, ini kau, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan menunjukkan sebuah boneka kelinci putih dengan mata biru.

"EH! Mengapa?"

"Karena Ruka-pyon itu lembut dan baik seperti tuan kelinci!"Ruka harus memalingkan wajah karena malu.

Mikan mengambil boneka penguin dan terlihat meninmbang-nimbang. Akhirnya, ia berkata. "Ini, untuk Hotaru."

"Tapi, tidak mirip dengan Hotaru?" Ruka menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan. Ini kubeli untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Hotaru sangat suka penguin, entah mengapa. Walaupun, menurutnya penguin itu bodoh." Mikan menjelaskan. Ia berjalan menuju kasir. "Sebentar, Ruka."

Ruka cepat-cepat mengambil salah satu boneka dan membayarnya di kasir lain. Ia kembali ke tempat Mikan meninggalkannya dengan secepat kilat. Sebuah bungkusan, ia pegang di tangannya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Mikan berkata dengan ceria. Ia jjuga membawa bungkusan yang lebih besar.

Ruka menatapnya gugup, menarik napas lalu memberanikan diri untuk menyodorkan apa yang ada ddi tangannya.

"Ini."

"Untukku?"

Ruka mengangguk.

Mikan menerimanya. Ia menaruh barang yang ia beli di sebelahnya lalu membuka hadiah Ruka. Di depannya, Ruka menahan napas. Sebuah boneka beruang berukuran seddang menyapa Mikan. Matanya terbelalak gembira.

"Karena beruang selalu disukai banyak orang." Jelasnya sebelum Mikan sempat menanyakan apapun. _Ya, seperti dirimu._

Mikan memeluk beruang itu, senang. "Terima kasih, Ruka." Ucapnya manis dari balik bahu boneka beruang. "Nah, tuan beruang, mulai hari ini kita berteman!"

_Anything for you, dear…_

"Aku jadi ingat!" Mikan dengan hati-hati menaruh beruang di dekatnya dan merogoh-rogoh belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan kelinci putih yang tadi diperlihatkan pada Ruka. "Ini, kupikir ini cocok denganmu!"

Ruka tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari hari ini.

* * *

"…lalu, Narumi-sensei berkata ia mau menjadi pengganti ayahku." Mikan bercerita.

Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepit menuju tempat tinggal Mikan. Keduanya membawa berbagai bungkusan. Sebenarnya, Ruka ingin membawa semuanya namun Mikan berkata itu tidak adil, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membawa setengah-setengah.

"Mikan-chan…, sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu mempercayai guru ga—, eh, Narumi-sensei." Ruka berkomentar. Ia cemas mendengar Narumi bersikap seperti itu pada Mikan.

"Taaapiiii, Narumi-sensei selalu membantuku. Ia pasti orang baik!" Mikan tampak mempercayai ucapannya sendiri.

Ruka meliriknya khawatir. "Narumi-sensei itu laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau…" _Bagaimana kalau ia hanya berpura-pura menawarkan diri lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerangmu?_

Mikan memandangnya penasaran. "Bagaima kalau, apa?"

Gadis di sampingnya benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan lengkap kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan cinta. _Haaaah._ Ruka menghela napas panjang, ia sedikit lelah kalau sebentar-sebentar harus menjelaskan, apalagi menyangkut perasaan orang lain.

Namun, kepolosan Mikan-lah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, _berkali-kali_.

"Maksudku…"

Sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenal lewat di tikungan di depan mereka. Sosok sahabatnya, saingannya. Orang yang paling ia ragukan dapat dikalahkan dalam hal mencintai Mikan.

"NAATSUUMEEEE!" Mikan berteriak melambai-lambai, membuat sosok tersebut berhenti.

Ruka mengalihkan pandangannya saat Natsume menelitinya dan Mikan. Aura kecemburuan benar-benar terasa. Ruka tersenyum paksa pada sahabatnya itu.

_Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli. Jangan pikirkan._

"Natsume, Natsume! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Mikan dengan bersemangat menghampirinya. Ia mengambil salah satu barang di keresek belanjaannya. "Ini untukmu!"

Mikan memberikan boneka kucing hitam dari toko tadi. Natsume berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya saat menerima barang itu.

"Apa ini, Polka?" Natsume berusaha terdengar kesal. Ruka dapat melihatnya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu ini apa! Ini boneka! B-o-n-e-k-a! Mirip kan denganmu…." Mereka bertukar ejekan seperti biasa.

Gadis yang tadi berkencan dengannya kini sudah berada di sisi laki-laki lain dengan sikap yang benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Mikan pun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau badannya selalu ditarik oleh gravitasi pada seseorang.

Hari ini Ruka menyadari sesuatu.

Seharusnya, Ruka tahu untuk siapa pandangan hangat Mikan ditujukan.  
Sebenarnya, ia mengerti untuk siapa senyuman Mikan diberikan.  
Sesungguhnya, ia paham bahwa hatinya bukanlah untuknya.

Kalau begitu, ia tidak usah kegirangan saat Mikan mengiyakan ajakan kencannya.  
Kalau begitu, ia tak usah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh saat mikan memberi senyuman yang ia impikan.  
Kalau begitu, ia tak usah membayangkan ciuman manis antara dirinya dan Mikan.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Benar-benar idiot.

Namun, ia tak bisa berhenti mengharapkan Mikan dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia telah kalah. Bukan dari Natsume atau siapapun. Ia kalah dari dirinya sendiri yang sangat egois menginginkan Mikan. Namun, bukankah itu salah satu efek dari cinta?

Mungkin sudah saatnya, ia mundur dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Mikan utuk menyadari siapa yang telah merebut hatinya. Cinta juga membiarkan orang yang dicintai untuk bahagia tanpa perlu memiliki. Tapi, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Satu cinta yang ia rasakan di masa remajanya telah luluh lantah.

Satu cinta yang semenit lalu memekarkan bunga pertama dalam hatinya.  
Bunga yang akan selalu ia ingat.

Satu cinta yang mengajarinya akan pahitnya sebuah kenyataan.

Satu cinta yang membekaskan sebuah kenan yang paling indah dan paling buruk.

Satu cinta yang mengisi lembaran-lembaran pertama masa mudanya.

Satu cinta yang kini ia tinggalkan dengan senyuman.

Satu cinta diantara banyak cinta lain di kehidupannya.

Sebuah cinta yang menjadi awal perkenalannya pada cinta.

* * *

Ini hadiah untuk para pembaca prisoner yang dah setia nunggu! Gimana kata kalian?

Wah, ini romance yang bikin enek.. tapi, sayangnya malah genre yang paling bisa aku tulis^^ pokoknya nikmatin aja.. kasih kritik dan saran juga ya..

Love,

hecate0o


End file.
